Race
by Phillipomochi
Summary: "Kau sangat panas Baek. Melihat bagaimana kau melompat lompat seperti orang kesetanan seperti tadi itu sangat luar biasa" M Rated! nc! chanbaek.


**R A C E**

\--

 **warning!**

\--

not for children! mature content! awkward author!

\--

 **CHANBAEK**

\--

 **read it slowly**

\--

"Baekhyun! Ada berita baru" Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun baru saja memanggilnya. Matanya mengikuti gerak Sehun yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Apa itu sesuatu tentang my fucking habit ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menjetikan jarinya "BINGO!" ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sejenak "malam nanti ada seseorang yang menantangmu Baek".

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Siapa bajingan yang berani menantang seorang Baekhyun hm?" Salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

"Sayangnya bajingan itu sangat panas Byun" Sehun menyeringai. "Park Chanyeol menantangmu malam nanti" Kali ini seringai Baekhyun semakin jelas, matanya menampakan binar rahasia.

"Katakan padanya bahwa Byun Baekhyun bersedia menerima tantangannya"

.

.

.

Gelap malam telah hadir mengganti cerahnya siang dan matahari bertukar peran dengan bulan. Hanya sayangnya cuaca dengan egois menghalangi bintang menampakan kecantikannya. Awan kelabu pun menutupi indahnya bulan. Tampak beberapa waktu kedepan langit akan menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Lain lagi dengan suasana di salah satu ruas jalan besar yang di penuhi wanita berpakaian minim dan beberapa laki laki berpenampilan nakal. Jangan lupakan dua mobil yang bersebelahan dengan dua manusia berbeda tinggi saling berhadapan penuh keangkuhan berada di antaranya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Yang satu dengan tatapan mengejek,dan yang satu lagi menatap nakal.

"Semakin hari kau semakin panas Byun"

Yang di panggil Byun menyeringai. "Terimakasih atas pujianmu tampan. Dan otot-ototmu semakin terlihat memberontak untuk segera di bebaskan dari kemeja seksimu itu Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Mulutmu semakin nakal. Bagaimana kalau kita segera memulai race agar ketika aku menang nanti aku akan segera menikmatimu" ia berbisik nakal di telinga Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun, ia terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan sekarang hot Park " ujar yang mungil.

Keduanya pun memasuki masing-masing mobil. Kemudian, tampak seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakan tanktop kekecilan dan hotpants potongan pendek berjalan ke arah tengah lalu berdiri di antara kedua mobil tersebut. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam sapu tangan lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat, diikuti oleh kedua mobil yang melaju kencang setelahnya.

Chanyeol melaju kencang, namun ia sedikit berada di belakang mobil Baekhyun. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di atas perseneling, lalu mengaturnya cepat. Kedua kaca mobilnya terbuka. Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya sehingga kini dia berada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar deru mesin mobil Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang memberikan kedipan menggoda untuknya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di buatnya.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras, membiarkan mereka terpaksa memutus pandangan dan menutup jendela. Keduanya setia berdampingan selama perjalanan, mengabaikan hujan dan licinnya jalan. Tak peduli jika kecepatan keduanya membahayakan.

Sementara Baekhyun di dalam mobil mencoba menstabilkan sesuatu yang membuat adrenalin dirinya terpacu, mengundang darah panas yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya setelah melihat Chanyeol mengemudi dengan satu tangan kemudian memberikannya kedipan nakal ke arahnya. Semuanya terasa sangat menggairahkan di mata Baekhyun.

Di lain sisi, tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol yang bernasib sama dengan Baekhyun. Libidonya terpancing ketika Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya dan memberikan senyuman kecil. Mendadak celana yang ia kenakan terasa sesak ketika bayangan Baekhyun kembali terlintas. Hingga di pertengahan jalan tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melakukan mobilnya lebih cepat lagi, kemudian membanting stirnya ke kiri, membuat mobilnya melintang menghalangi jalan.

Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya. Nafasnya terengah dengan sedikit peluh menetes pada wajah sedikit kemerahannya. Dengan cepat ia melepas sabuk pengaman lalu keluar dari mobil. Berjalan cepat menuju mobil Chanyeol, membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh air hujan. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk membuka pintu kemudi. Segera ia buka pintu tersebut dan memasuki mobil kemudian menutupnya dengan sedikit bantingan. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki berlutut di kedua sisi Chanyeol. Tangan kurusnya segera terkalung ke leher lalu menarik tengkuk sembari menyerang bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas. Kepalanya ia miringkan agar leluasa mengecap seluruh lipatan kenyal itu.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping berisi Baekhyun, menariknya hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya tanpa ada jarak yang tersisa. Bibirnya membalas tak kalah ganas serangan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir manis tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam wajah cantik dengan mata terpejam itu. Tangannya dengan nakal mengusap sensual punggungnya, membuat gerakan abstrak namun memabukan lalu perlahan turun ke kedua bongkahan padat yang berada di bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun bersama dengan usapan panas di atasnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan itu dengan gemas. Menciptakan lenguhan dari bibir yang masih setia memberikan lumatan pemuas, hingga yang dominan memutuskan lebih dulu tanpa menjauhkan wajah dan beralih mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun mulai dari dahi, pipi, bibir, dan berakhir di perpotong leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Kecupan dan remasan itu terasa luar biasa bersamaan dengan lenguhan demi lenguhan yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Chanyeol mengecupi permukaan leher Baekhyun dan mendapati salah satu spot sensitive milik Baekhyun.

"Ahh chanhh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar mengecupi tempat tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk menghisap spot tersebut dan menancapkan sedikit giginya disana. Meninggalkan tanda merah yang kentara di kulit putih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dijauhkannya wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun kemudian beralih menatap laki laki manis itu. "Kau nakal Baek, kau butuh di hukum" lalu tangannya meremas kuat bongkahan milik Baekhyun. "Shhh nghhhh.. hukum aku Chan, hukum aku dengan keras" ucapan Baekhyun yang di sertai desahan kecil Baekhyun taunya membuat Chanyeol melepas kasar seluruh pelapis bawah milik Baekhyun, membiarkan adik kecil Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan perut keras Chanyeol. "euhhh Chanyeolhh" Baekhyun kembali mendesah oleh hal itu, tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik, darahnya seakan akan mendidih, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya meraung meminta untuk segera di puaskan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit manis" ujar Chanyeol. Satu tangannya ia arahkan pada kejantanan mungil Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya. "Shithh! Bisakah kau lebih cepat?!" Baekhyun menggila, ia mulai tidak sabaran oleh Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya, ibu jari tangan satunya ia tekankan ke nipple yang menegang itu sembari menggeseknya seirama dengan tangannya yang bergerak naik turun pada kejantanan mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah keenakan, kedua matanya terpejam sedang tubuhnya bergetar kecil akibat sengatan sengatan kenikmatan yang bertubi tubi terjadi pada tubuhnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu seiring dengan desahan yang mengeras, ia hampir sampai. Namun, andai saja tangan Chanyeol tak menjauh dari kejantanan Baekhyun dan berhenti bermain dengan nipplenya, pelepasan Baekhyun akan terasa nikmat dan tidak terasa semenyiksa ini.

"Fuck! Aku hampir keluar dan kau dengan brengseknya menghentikan itu semua" ujar Baekhyun mengungkapkan semua kekesalan dengan berapi-api

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Mulut manismu itu tak seharusnya mengeluarkan kata terlarang itu" ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya melepas kancing celananya dan menarik keluar kejantanan yang telah keras itu dengan cepat.

"mulutmu harusnya kau gunakan untuk mendesahkan segala kenikmatan yang kuberikan setelah ini" tepat setelahnya ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa adanya kata perlahan.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, tubuhnya menegang ia tak mampu mengeluarkan desahannya. Tubuhnya melengkung, kepalanya mendongak merasakan betapa penuh analnya oleh milik Chanyeol. Semuanya terasa berputar saat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Analnya berkedut pelan menahan perih. "Rileks Baek" tangan kekar Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun penuh perasaan, menyalurkan rasa menenangkan untuk diri Baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah dirasa tubuh Baekhyun sedikit rileks. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Sialan kau!" Ia memukul bahu Chanyeol walaupun itu sama sekali tak berdampak pada tubuh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum miring yang sialnya terlihat hot di mata Baekhyun. "Bodoh, kau pikir anusku tidak sakit? Penis mu itu gemuk panjang dan besar, kau pikir itu tidak akan merobek an- AHHHHNNN" celotehan Baekhyun terhenti ketika dengan nakalnya Chanyeol menghentak keras kejantanannya pada anal Baekhyun.

"Baji- nhhh ahhhh" lagi lagi celotehnya terpotong karena Chanyeol menghentak kejantanannya lebih cepat. "Ohhh chanhh shhhh" Baekhyun mendesis nikmat. Tubuhnya melompat lompat seirama dengan hentakan Chanyeol dibawahnya. Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun semakin bersemangat menghentak Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Ahhhh chanhh nghhhaahh d-disanahh" tak ingin kalah, Baekhyun ikut menaik turun tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat, Baekhyun baru saja mengetatkan analnya. Membuat kejantanannya serasa terjepit hingga pergerakannya menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang melambung tinggi. Pergerakan Baekhyun pun semakin brutal mengejar kepuasan. Mengabaikan tetesan air hujan dari rambutnya bercampur dengan keringat tubuhnya. Bajunya yang basah membentuk lekukan tubuhnya, memberikan kesan panas yang semakin membara.

"Chanyeolhhhh akuhh eunghhh ahhhh shithh ini nikmat hhh" Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kuat, mendesah kuat saat kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh daging membengkak Baekhyun yang semakin membengkak sekarang. Menjepit erat erat kejantanan Chanyeol, meremasnya kuat.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursinya sedikit mendongak atas kenikmatan tiada Tara yang Baekhyun berikan. Tangannya bertengger manis di pinggang Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sesekali ia mendesis disaat Baekhyun menghisap dan meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Baekhyun hampir keluar. Ia semakin brutal menggerakkan tubuhnya, desahannya pun semakin keras. "Chanyeolhhhh chanyeolhhhh" ia mendesahkan nama Chanyeol disetiap hentakannya. kedua matanya terpejam, kepalanya tampak menggeleng kecil. "Eunghhh ahhhhhh annhhh akuhh-angghh NHHAAAAH CHANYEOLHHH" Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bahu chanyeol. Ia merasa melayang dan segalanya memutih bersamaan dengan tembakan sperma pada kejantanannya yang mengotori kemeja hitam miliknya dan kemeja coklat milik Chanyeol.

Mengetahui hal tersebut. Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia tetap menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang sama, turut mengejar kepuasan yang sama pula. Baekhyun Kembali mendesah bersama dengan tubuhnya yang masih sensitif setelah pelepasannya. "sedikit lagihhh Baek" Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol membesar dan berkedut bersiap menumpahkan lahar panasnya. "Baekhyunhh" di tusukan ke 5 Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya di dalam Baekhyun, membuat beberapa keluar tak tertampung saking melimpahnya sperma yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun kembali meraih pelepasannya yang jauh lebih hebat. Tubuhnya sampai melengkung dan mengejang kecil menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya pelepas itu. "Chanyeolhhhh" ia mendesah panjang lalu setelahnya menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran bahu Chanyeol. Nafasnya pun tampak terengah. Menggambarkan seberapa panasnya pergulatan mereka. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun, hidungnya ia tempelkan pada bahu Baekhyun. Dihirupnya dalam dalam aroma Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat panas Baek. Melihat bagaimana kau melompat lompat seperti orang kesetanan seperti tadi itu sangat luar biasa" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, dirinya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar membalas ucapan baekhyun. Matanya terpejam secara perlahan hingga akhirnya ia terlelap kelelahan. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali dimana garis finish menunggunya. Menunggu kemenangannya, dan juga...

Untuk memiliki makhluk manis yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini.

 **END**

note:

story pertama pipo yang baru belajar dan butuh review kalian agar pipo semangat membuat cerita baru lagi -

love you all~


End file.
